Rosalie's New Begining
by Rosalie Lillian Hale1915
Summary: Rosalie gets new neighbors, new sibling and a panic attack in one day! Her life is spirolling into a depression, can Emmett help? Will she drown in the suffacation of lack of affection. Will she learn to love what is lost, or love somthing new? or someone
1. Oh so why do I have to do this again?

**This is my third story, since Badass Bella and her Bitches, isn't working out; for the people who reviewed for that story are getting a special treat. This story is dedicated to them and a couple of my friends (who shall remain nameless.) so if you are reading this, thank you for taking the time to read it, and enjoy!**

**R.P.O.V**

I looked out my window at the moving van that had just pulled up outside the house next door to mine. It's been about a week since the Johnson's moved out and someone new is already moving in, that's a retarded son of a bitch. A giant grey, jeep wrangler and a Black Mercedes parked outside the house, while the moving van backed into the driveway. A bronze haired women and a Muscular man got out of the Mercedes.

The women would have an average frame, if not for the slight baby bump forming in between her hips, with long, curly caramel colored hair flowing down to her shoulder. From what I could see she had light, brown eyes and was slightly paler; she had a genuine smile that made my heart swell and she was dressed in a long skirt, and a light blue blouse. She seemed like a sweet lady, but this was only from afar. Her baby bump was just barely noticeable from under the blouse but couldn't be more than 5 maybe 6 months pregnant.

The man moved to her side and I got a better view of him; he was tall, maybe 6'0 and had a muscular build. A possible body builder; he had short, dark hair that was cut in a military style, he had dark blue eyes. He had a strong, square jaw, he was wearing cargo pants and a blue t-shirt; he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist resting his hand on her growing belly.

She turned up and smiled at him before they made their way toward the house; I hadn't even noticed the two people climb out of the car until the man and woman disappeared into the house. Both seemed be teenagers, a boy and a girl; the boy- who had been driving- went around the back of the car and opened the back door. When he had closed the door, a small, sleeping little girl was in his arms.

She was about 4years old and from what was visible, had dark, curly brown hair, that had been put up into two pigtails and had a purple dress on with a flowery long sleeved shirt on underneath. She had white tights on underneath and also had some tiny black, ballet slippers on; probably for comfort for the- possibly- long ride.

The teenage girl had short black hair, cut in a pixie style and hazel eyes; she was slightly smaller than the average teenager, maybe 5'2 but it was easy to make out she was a teen. She was bouncing up and down on the pavement; she slightly rosy cheeks and was also slightly paler, but I didn't take note of that. She had on a pink mini skirt that went mid-thigh and a cute pink sweater with a black undershirt. She had black, stockings on and shining black Mary Jane's on (**AN**. Mary Jane's are shoes, for all who didn't know!).

I returned my attention to the boy who had, still been carrying the sleeping little girl in his arms. He had slightly longer, dark brown curly hair that just covered his eyes. He was about a good 6'2 and very broad; he had muscles that were visible under his white t-shirt. He had on jeans and a pair of Vans; he looked like the tough body builder types that do football. From under the hair covering his eyes I could see bright GREEN eyes; nothing like his family members. Besides the little girl, whose eye color still remains a mystery?

The pixie haired girl grabbed a black Gucci bag and skipped into the house, while the boy carried in the sleeping little girl. The little girl dropped her bear, which had gone un-noticed by the boy and he kept walking into the house; I chose to get up and hurry down the stairs after the front door closed. I almost ran into my mother, who now is 8 and a half months pregnant, in the kitchen, almost making her drop the green bean casserole in her hands. I gave her a sheepish grin before heading toward the front door, when I opened it I heard crying from the house next door.

I bit my lip as the sound filled the air; I had always hated the sounded of little children crying or babies, it always upset me. My mother says I have a natural mothering instinct and that is how all mothers feel. She also says I got it early in life and that it will probably take over when my new baby brother or sister is born, considering if it's a girl, she'll be sharing a room with me until she turns around 5 years old. Mom and dad are planning for another baby, even before this one is born; my mother always pictured her and my father with family of five with two girls and at least one boy.

I turned to walk toward the house when the front door opened and the boy walked out, with a crying little girl in his arms. He didn't notice me but he did notice the bear and knelt down to pick it up. When he did he set the four year old down and handed her, her bear before kissing her cheek. Once the little girl had her bear back, she almost immediately stopped crying and hugged her big brother around the neck tightly as he picked her up.

I smiled and turned back and entered my own home and helped my mother prepare the rest of dinner. We had green bean casserole and chicken with light gravy with corn; my father's favorite, considering it was his birthday today, he deserved it. Mom had planned on, after dinner, going over to greet the new neighbors which I wasn't entirely up against. I would like to meet them and their family, but I am insanely shy and tend to blush insanely on occasion. We quickly ate dinner and by that time, the moving truck was gone and I saw the cars pulled into the driveway.

I held my breath and we walked up the porch steps and my father rang the doorbell; he rested an arm around my mother's waist while she smiled up at him. I stood behind them with my hands behind my back, staying quiet while looking down at me feet. I was wearing my favorite, slightly poufy black skirt with my black Mary Jane's and my black, blue and grey plaid blouse. When the door opened my eyes flashed up to greet the smiling faces of the man and woman who had gotten out of the Mercedes earlier. Even though no words had been exchanged yet a small smile crept across my face. The heat rose in my cheeks and I could practically feel myself blushing immensely.

"Hello, we're your neighbors. This is my husband Jackson, I am Cindy Hale and this is our daughter Rosalie. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." My mother spoke calmly and smiled gingerly at the couple.

"Hello. My name is Clair and this is my husband Andrew McCarty. Would you like to come in, I know it's a bit messy but I hope you don't mind." She had a hint of nervousness in her voice but my mother only laughed lightly and nodded. We walked in and I nodded my hello at the couple to keep from embarrassment, before looking around. There was a small foyer and kitchen to the left and a sitting room on the right, straight ahead was a stairway that led upstairs.

Clair and Andrew led us into the sitting room that had light green walls and white couches. There were two empty book shelves and a fireplace on the far left wall; the loveseat was facing the sofa and there was a glass coffee table in between the two.

"Sit down, please, let me just call the children down." Clair left the room then came back shortly after we sat down. "They'll join us in a moment."

"Your house is beautiful." The moment the words felt my mouth I regretted saying it. Everyone turned and looked at me, causing the all too familiar blush to creep up onto my cheeks; I smiled sheepishly and looked down at my lap.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Clair smiled at me; the three kids from earlier came down the stairs and stood in the doorway. I looked up, and then stood up with my mother, father and Clair and Andrew. The boy was standing next to the teenage girl, and the little girl was standing just in front of them, clutching her bear. "Children this is Mr. and Mrs. Hale and their daughter Rosalie. They wanted to say hello, they live right next door."

My cheeks must have turned at least 8 different shades of red when they all smiled at us. When my blush turned a light pink I looked up at them only to find them staring right at me; the girl walked over and hugged me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you!" I smiled down at her; I'm a good 5'10-5'11 so I pretty much towered over her, even with heals on (considering we're wearing the same shoe). My mother was 5'8 and my father is 5'9, so I am the tallest in my family.

"Uh, hi." I bit my lip as she pulled away and walked back over to her siblings; the boy had the little girl in his arms and she seemed tired and was laying her head up against his shoulder.

"This is our little sister Renesmee or Nessie," she pointed to the little girl, "and my twin, Emmett. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Alice smiled brightly and bounced up and down in her spot. Emmett looked over at her and rolled his eyes as Nessie climbed down from his arms and walked over to me. She held her arms up and jumped up and down, signaling she wanted to be picked up. I bent down and picked her up and sat her on my hip; she smiled at me slightly before laying her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my neck. I could tell she fell asleep by the way her breathing was even and she went limp slightly in my arms.

Everyone smiled at me and I looked around at each of the faces in the room. Clair had a small smile on her face, which Andrew mimicked, Alice had a bright smile on her face, and Emmett had a genuine smile on his face, showing the slight sight of dimples. I blushed and looked away from him, which only made him smile wider, making her dimples show more. I turned my attention to my father who had the biggest smile on his face; when I turned to my other, she has no smile, her face held no emotion at all.

"Mom?" She turned her head toward me and smiled gingerly. "You okay?" She nodded once but didn't say anything else. I sat down and my father talked with Andrew and Clair about things I really didn't pay attention to. Alice was talking to me, about making plans to study together and Emmett was staring at me. I hadn't been paying attention to them only to my mother who looked seemingly paler and hadn't said a word in the longest time.

After about an hour we decided to head out; Clair had put Nessie to bed and we were standing in the doorway saying out goodbyes. Alice had hugged me then gone upstairs to check on Renesmee. Emmett smiled and walked over to me; when he stood directly in front of me I smiled sheepishly up at him and he pulled me into a giant bear hug. Everyone laughed but my mother.

"Emmett! Cant… BREATHE!" His booming laugh filled the house, and no doubt the people in Antarctica could hear it. He set me down and smiled as I took in panting breaths.

"Goodbye Rosalie." He chuckled and I swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, just wait, I'll get you back. I am stronger then I look." He rolled his eyes as my mother, father and I walked out the front door. We weren't three steps away from the house when mom paused. I turned to look at he and saw Emmett and his parents still standing in the doorway. He and his father stepped forward a step, so they were standing just on the porch step; my father took my mother's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Cindy?" I took another step toward her.

"Mom-?" Her hand flew to her back as she took I a sharp breath then let out a calm one; she looked in between my dad and me, panting lightly.

"I think I'm in la-." She was cut off as a puddle of fluid surrounded her feet, "Labor." My mouth dropped opened and my dad went into temporary shock. She started breathing heavily and Clair gasped, Emmett and Andrew flew to my mom's side and I just stood there. Emmett ran to the jeep and started the engine as Andrew and my dad got her inside; my dad climbed into the back seat with her and Andrew got into the front seat.

They drove off as I stood there in complete shock and unable to move; my world became dizzy and the next thing I know Clair and Alice are kneeling over me and my head is throbbing. I look in between their faces then close my eyes, my body started to shake and I heard my name being said, before the blackness claimed me.

My eyelids felt heavy and my head hurt like shit; the inside of my eyelids were an orange/red color, probably from the bright lights that were in the room. I reluctantly opened my eye; only to find out I was right and close then quickly as my eyes burned. I opened my eyes again, and then blinked a few times as my eyes readjusted; I could hear the heart monitor next to me and feel the I.V drip attached to my arm along with various wires.

I looked around slowly and found myself in a hospital room, with a doctor in the corner talking to Clair and Andrew. The memories of what happened flooded back to me and my heart rate picked up. Emmett must have been sitting just outside the door because he came in quickly as the doctor and Emmett's parents turned to look at me. _My mother went into labor… I fainted… my body started shaking… Blackness…_

"Where's my mom?" I managed to choke out; I hadn't realized I had been crying until I heard my own sobs break through my lips. Clair put a hand on my shoulder as the doctor checked my charts. When no one answered me, I thought that maybe something had gone wrong and the baby didn't make, or that she died in child birth. Or worse, what if they both didn't make it. My heart rate was increased dramatically and the beeping sped up. I felt beads of sweat stream down my face and my breathing picked up.

"Rosalie! Rosalie calm down, it's alright," Emmett grabbed my hand and rubbed circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. "It's okay Rosalie. Your mother is fine; she's asleep in a room down the hall. Your dad is with her, but you need to calm down, we don't want to get over worked. Please calm down." His words calmed me slowly, and I lay back on the pillow.

"What happened?" I managed to say calmly.

"You had a panic attack after your mother went into labor; it was a bit of a shock. You passed out." Emmett had worry inching ever bit of his voice; _why is he so worried about little old me? I'm just Rosalie no one cares about me. My mother and father will abandon me, and act as if I don't exist when this baby is around, why should he care?_

"Did she have the baby?" He shook his head lightly and the thought hit me. "Does my dad know what happened?" He nodded this time but looked angry for some reason. "Has he come to see me yet?" This time he shook his head slowly; tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back.

"He doesn't want to leave your mother whiles she's in her 'fragile state'." He stated, venom dripping in his voice.

"She's asleep!" I pointed out; I know I was being vain but why didn't my father come to see ne instead of staying with my mother?

"I know." He looked at the wall, as if avoiding my eye contact; the tears spilled over onto my cheeks, I couldn't hold them back. _My own father doesn't even care about me enough to see me when I'm in the hospital and he's only a couple doors down!_

Emmett whipped some tears away and Clair stroked my hair lightly; she seemed angry also. The baby is going to change everything; they're probably going to make me get up in the middle of the night an feed it, because my mother would be to selfish to feed it breast milk and would feed it formula. I'd probably give it its baths and changes its diapers! My parents ever did care about me. I was never good enough for them to love me; I did everything I could! I made honor role, got all A's in school, joined every club and sport known to mankind and it still wasn't good enough for them!

I even learned mechanics, even though that one was mostly for me; I've always loved cars! But even though I did all that and got a scholarship to every major college and university in the whole United States, it still wasn't good enough. Even though I'm only in my junior year of high school! Nothing was ever good enough for them to make them proud.

They smile at me when I enter a room and they hug me and talk to me when I get home from school. Hell! They even say goodnight, but it's only a show! I know they don't really love me, I hear them talking trash and shit about me in their bedroom at night. I see the looks they give me out of the corner of their eyes! And when my mom said she was pregnant she had a spark in her eye, a spark of love. But not for me. Oh no, not for me. For the child that is replacing me instead.

I know they said they didn't want to know the sex of the twit but I know they both know it's a boy. Why else would they be so happy and why else would my father NOT visit me in the hospital. This is my life now and soon it will change even more for the worst, and I will be invisible. My rage was filling up inside and I stated squeezing Emmett's hand harder and harder the more ii got angry. Soon he winced and pulled his hand away; I clenched my hand into a tight fist and my knuckles turned white. My vision blurred and I started seeing red puffs of smoke as it quickly clouded my vision and turned the room red.

I ripped the cords out of my arm and hopped off the bed; everyone gasped and stood back. I thanked the heavens I was wearing my cloth's from earlier and a not a hospital gown, and thanked god that I wore shorts under my skirt. I stormed out of the room and down the hall, opposite the direction I supposed my mother's room was and toward the exit. I didn't turn around to look at all the stunned faces of the nurses and doctors and the McCarty's. I heard quick moving feet and my name being called. I turned around and saw Emmett chasing after me; I ran faster until I got outside the doors and ran quickly.

It was no use, I was barefoot and running on concrete, plus Emmett was faster. He grabbed my arm and spun me around until my head was buried in his chest, I could help the tears that fell after that. I sobbed and cried into his chest as he held me to comfort me. I balled my fist into his shirt and cried while he rubbed circles in my back. No words were said, nothing needed to be said, and it's like he understood what I was going through.

Even though I had only known this boy for less than a day, I felt like I could trust him completely. I knew we would be good friends in the future and we'd help each other out. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and looked up at him; he smiled down at me and moved some hair that was stuck to my face out of the way. He looked in between the doors to the hospital then at me. I shook my head and started walking toward a bench then sat down, he sat next to me and I started a conversation to get my mind off things.

He didn't push me into telling things I didn't want to, he just sat and listened, letting me forget about the ugly scene back there. We talked about our interest and found that we had A LOT of things in common and some things different.

We both LOVE soccer and we both can sing and play guitar. We both love Kings of Leon and mostly all rock bands; we shared favorite songs, etc. some of our differences include that he has slightly long, brown hair, and I have long blonde hair, he has green eyes I have purple. He's a guy I am a girl, he's eighteen and a half and I'm almost eighteen and so on and so forth. We talked for the rest of the night until I became tired and fell asleep on his shoulder. I could feel him picking me up and carry me into the hospital then felt the bed underneath me.

_This has been one hell of a day. I can't wait for the future! (Hint the sarcasm!)_

**Did you like it? Was it to long for the first chapter? Tell me about it please. It took me forever to write so please take a couple more minutes to review this please!**

**I have a job for you! My readers! If you are reading this you have to answer this question in your review. Should I put Edward and Bella into this story? And should I mix Jasper somewhere in there too? Tell me what you think. Also who is your number one favorite Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn character. It can be a wolf, a Cullen, a Volturi, a nomad, any one!**

**-Lizzie Roze**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE, IMPROTANT PLZ READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT**

**The poll for Rosalie's New Beginning is up and ready. Please vote and the sooner I get votes the sooner I get the chapter up!**

**-Lizzie Roze**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN SORRY

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but being sick sucked, I'm working on the chapters right now and Ill update within a couple days, I promise. Love ya's!**

**-Lizzie Roze**


	4. Why does MY life suck?

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I can't wait, and hope to see more after this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have a special thanks to RJRRAA for reviewing and reading my stories! And for giving me a special idea for the story, including Jasper and Rosalie's relationship. And I will indeed, eventually, be putting Bella and Edward into the story, but as small characters and not as a lovey-dovey couple, but as two SIBLINGS that had just moved into town close to the time of Emmett and his family's and we'll see how it goes from there. And I'm sorry my chapters took so long! Again. Part of this chapter was deleted and a major part of it was gone! It piss me off beyond belief so don't worry i am right there with ya!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rosalie: Step away from my husband, Lizzie!**

**Me: Make me! (Crouches in front of Emmett in protective stance, snarling)**

**Rosalie: He is mine!**

**Seth and Jasper: What's up, Ladies'?... and Emmett.**

**Rosalie: She thinks that Emmett and The Twilight Saga is hers!**

**Seth: Rozie you know u don't own the twilight saga.**

**Me: Okay, fine. But Emmett and Seth are both MIIIINNNNNE!*Cackle, cackle***

**Jasper: (Backs away slowly.)**

**Rosalie: (Cowers in the corner)**

**Seth and Emmett: (Hugs me until I turn purple and blue)**

**

* * *

**

**R.P.O.V.**

I woke up in the hospital bed I had fallen asleep in last night. Emmett was slouched in a blue plastic chair in the corner, snaring softly as his chest rose and fell with each calm breath he took. The memories of yesterday flooded back as I looked around. It had struck me odd that someone besides Jazz would care for me. But what struck a nerve was that, remembering the events of the night before, my father proved he hated me, and that the only people I could turn to, were Jasper and the McCarty's. My life had changed over the years with my parent's, and became… complicated. But now, everything was going to get more complicated with the new twit, here. My parent's will probably think of me more as a nanny than a daughter now. And that just doesn't float in my boat.

Thinking of the new demon, my anger flared as I thought that it probably entered the world. And thinking how it's going to take over mine and how my life with soon be over. Maybe by now I should stand out more like the girl, Angela, at my school. Wear darker clothes and isolate myself from the world like she had after her traumatic encounter. After her assault she went dead and her boyfriend went cold. Their life's changed with one simple mistake and mine will too. And it will have a name and live in my house, crying, eating, sleeping and taking up my precious time. Which I didn't have a lot of to begin with; No, I wouldn't do that to Jasper, he's like my brother and I can' hurt him. He's the only friend and family I got.

I groaned as I sat up in the hospital bed; rays of light shining through the shades in the window. I slipped off the bed quietly and tip-toed to the door. I slowly slipped out without a single sound that could possibly disturb the sleeping bear that was in the chair against the wall. I slowly and calmly (even though that was the exact OPPOSITE as my feelings) walked toward the nurses' station not far from the door. I had a small smile placed on my face a walked in an orderly and graceful fashion. I stood tall with my head held high and hands in twined together in front of me. As I came closer, a slightly older woman looked up at me and smiled genuinely, her glasses at the tip of her nose as her fingers came to a halt from the computer keyboard.

"Well hello dear. Your Mr. and Mrs. Hale's daughter, Rosalie, correct?" Her voice was held with happiness and warmth that I would hope my mother would speak to me with. I nodded my head, adding a small, sweet and innocent giggle at the end. _Some girls have to keep up the perfect daughter image for her parents or she would get a whoopin'._ "Well then dear, I assume you would like to know which room your mother is in." I just nodded again and waited.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard with grace and such that it almost astounded me, but no, it didn't which surprised me more.

"Well you're in luck. Your mother's room is right there on the corner of that hallway, first door on the right. Just two doors down from yours dear." I nodded and thanked her quickly as she went back to her work. I tried to look graceful as I walked toward my doom. My stiff posture didn't even lessen as I got there, it got more pronounced actually. I didn't bother knocking; the light was on so I just walked in. My mother was looking adoringly at TWO little blankets. One was pink the other one was blue. My eyes popped from my head and started rolling around on the floor. My jaw was lying on the ground next to them; finally my eyes rolled into my mouth and backup into my eye sockets and my jaw repositioned itself only a couple centimeters from my face, but attached to my body.

"Oh, hello, IT- I mean Rosalie darling." My mother smiled her FAKE Million dollar smile. My father closed the shades and the blinds, then walked over and closed and locked the door. I knew this meant they were going to talk trashy to me, even hit me. Who knows anymore?

"Now, listen here girl, your mother is going to talk to you and I wasn't to listen well, or you'll get an extra beating tonight." I just nodded at my father as my mother sneered at me.

"You will- from now on- be living in the garage you filthy little slime ball. I want you nowhere near the baby's unless I tell you to look after them. You can die in a hell for all I care girl, because you mean nothing to me, you think that getting good grades and trying to make us happy will work? Trying to bribe us with the perfect daughter'? For love and affection, well your wrong kid and you will always be our daughter. You are just a blob of shit that fell off of me almost seventeen years ago. Now get out of my face!" She looked down at the babies lovingly, not even sending me a second glance. My father viciously grabbed my arm and dragged my down the hall and into the back exit, where it had the back steps to go up and down throughout the hospital. He turned me to look at him and his face was boiling red and his fist tightened around my arm.

"You heard your mother girl, and I want you living in that garage as soon as you get to the house, pack your things and I don't EVER want to see your filthy little pig face again." He punched me in the face, sending me tumbling back and down about five stairs. I hid my head on the brick wall and whimpered. Bad choice. He came after me and punched me- repeatedly- in the face and ribs. After that he slapped me and kicked me twice in the side then once in the head. He picked me up by the collar of my- now- bloody shirt and smiled, showing off his yellow and gold teeth. "Goodnight, princess!" He threw me down a couple more stairs before making his way back toward my mother and his children.

My head was throbbing and I could feel the trickle of blood running down my chin from my nose. I could practically feel the black eye forming, probably as large as my father's fist. I tried pulling myself up without success but after a few more tries I made it up with ease. My leg was twisted at an odd angle so I just popped my knee back in place. I had to stifle the scream, not wanting my father to come back. I slowly limped my way out the back door, only to come face to face with another doctor here at the hospital.

He had bright ocean blue eyes and short wavy blonde hair that looked jelled back, but was most likely natural. He had pale skin that looked absolutely flawless; his lips were a pale pink but fairly plump. He was tall and slightly lean but fairly muscular also; His eyes must have gone to about ten different sizes of wide when he saw me. He looked at me with fear filled eyes; it only took me a second to recognize who this attractive doctor was.

Carlisle Cornelius Cullen. My best friends step-father; Jasper Whitlock kept his last name after his Father turned re-married to this, handsome devil. (Yes, that means Carlisle and Jaspers Father, Caius, are gay!) And they have been married for almost a year now. I, at first, was very attracted to the new doctor when he first moved here; just over 23 months ago (one year and 11 months), but when I found him and Mr. Whitlock making out with Dr. Cullen on his front porch, all attraction disappeared. Obviously gay and bisexual standards run in the family, because Jasper…

Happens to have an older sister who is of the bisexual standard! (**AN: Mari, I KNOW you would have killed me if I had jasper either gay or bisexual so, I had to tease you! Love you!)**

Jasper was (from what I know) 110% Straight.

So, back to the present situation…. After they moved in together, they became a very well-known couple in the state. Jasper father is the owner of a long and very glorious fashion company 'Love is True' and is very successful. And Carlisle is the best surgeon for miles around; it's told he was picked on for being gay when he was younger and would walk around in his mother's clothes and sing Britney spears and Madonna.

Mr. Whitlock turned gay three years after his wife passing away from breast cancer and was in a serious depression. The story is that he met Dr. Cullen when he was in a serious car accident and had to have surgery on his spine. Carlisle performed the operation and Caius was able to walk again; they both say it was love at first sight.

Carlisle looked me up and down and noticed the blood on my shirt, along with my oddly twisted knee. He obviously didn't recognize me until he looked at my eyes. See Jasper and I both have very odd eye colors, I have violet and he has Teal. It's quite scary actually, once you think about it…

"R-Rosalie? What in god earth happened to you? Poor child." He tried to take my arm to help me into the hospital but I refused and yanked my arm away from his touch. One: I didn't need him knowing my father did this, though he has treated me over the years for my father's acts of rage. He did know it was my father doing this but it usually wasn't this bad. Two: My arm hurt like hell!

"I'm fine, I just need to get home and move my things into the garage. I'm fine." It sounded as though I was trying to convince myself more than him, but who knows anymore?

"Rosalie, please don't do this. I know you're not fine, please just don't lie to me. What had you done to get your father so enraged? Though, you never usually do anything to get him upset. But this is just unacceptable." He took me down toward the lower level of the hospital, for privacy. He was like a father to me, so was Caius, considering my actual father could kill me if he tried hard enough.

"Carlisle, I didn't do anything. Well not intentually anyway, he's just… you know how he can get Carlisle. Please just fix me up and let me go home before they are able to bring home the babies." He just nodded and started fixing me up; he said I was lucky I popped my knee back in place when I did or I would have had serious damage. I had a sprained wrist and a couple cracked ribs. My nose wasn't broken but it's true I would have a black eye. I was lucky this time, he said.

After he wrapped up my ribs and wrist he sent me home before anyone saw he was up down there. I went home quickly, walking the whole 16 miles until I got to my house. But, you see, I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. I've walked many more miles than that at one time or another. When I got to the house, it was unlocked and there was the key to the garage, sitting on the front porch. I picked it up then quickly entered the house to gather my things. I packed it all into boxes and carried them at least 3-4 at a time into the house.

When I opened the garage, it had been turned into a mini loft. There was a kitchen along the Far East wall. Where the garage door had been a wall had been built over it so it couldn't be re-opened that way. The only way out was the door next to the kitchen sink, that led to the side of the house. There was a small wall separating the kitchen and the small bedroom; in the far west corner was a bathroom that had been built with a shower, a tub, a sink along with a toilet. Along that same wall was a small living room area, and the strange thing about the whole area, is that it was all painted, tiled, carpeted, and furnished. There was an island in the center of the kitchen, lots of counters and cabinets along with a fridge.

All of the small rooms had small doors to close them off and give privacy, all except the living room. The kitchen had white cabinets, and a fridge and small pantry; cabinets hanging on the wall had glass doors and the sink was stainless steel. The floor was wood and shined; I smiled and walked into the bedroom (door was open and I could see a bed) and gasped. It had light blue walls and a GIANT bed. It had a bookshelf attached to the side and there was a small white end table along the wall. There was dark drown wood flooring and a small white plush carpet on the floor next to it. There were white curtains and along the wall opposite the window were light blue and green chairs and looked so soft…. I sighed and looked out the window and could see the McCarty's home, then left the room and walked and took a peek into the bathroom.

It was plain, brown and white walls, and the white was tile in the shower in the corner, it was all glass and clear as crystal. Right next to it was a pearl white bathtub and a sink and toilet along the far wall. I walked back out into the living room and saw the blue and green 'text' wallpaper and had a white sofa, there was white tile floor and a book shelf with different things on it, with a small stainless steel table right next to the sofa. I smirked. _My parents may hate me, but my mom is the BEST home decorator ever! (_**AN: There is a virtual tour up on my profile for Rosalie's room. If you want to see it, there it is!)**

I unloaded all my stuff then went out and got some food for the fridge and pantry, then got some baby food and formula in case I needed to baby sit, 'cause god knows my mother won't breast feed them when she brings them home. I put the food and groceries away then took a Tylenol for my head and my leg. I plugged in my phone and started making a ham and cheese omelet with steamed green beans and some cheese sauce.

When I finished I put it on a plate that had been in the cabinets and set it on the table before getting a glass of orange juice. When I got out my silverware someone knocked on the back door. My door. I walked over and looked out before smiling and opening it. I jumped into Jaspers arms and squealed and all I got from him was a low chuckle.

"Hey, my dad said you were moved into the garage." I smirked. Jasper and Carlisle got along so well, that Jasper called him dad and called Caius, his actual father, by his first name. They always joke about that and it always made me laugh. I invited him in and he took in the place, then my appearance.

"You should let Carlisle call someone and get you out of here." He said quietly; I sighed and started closing the door before a very baffled Renesmee ran in and through the door. Emmett's booming voice following.

"Shh! me and Emmie are pwaying hide 'n seek!" She giggled, and peeked out the door. Emmett was standing there scratching his head looking around for her. I giggled and plucked her up and set her on my hip. Emmett looked over and frowned before walking over.

"Nessie! Don't go into other people's houses! I am so sorry Rosa-," His mouth fell open when he took in my appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, and don't be mad at her. She was only looking for a place to hide. And she's welcome over here any time." Jasper looked at me then at Emmett and back at myself.

"Who are you and how do you know each other?"

"Oh, Jasper this is Emmett and Renesmee McCarty. They moved in next door yesterday. Emmett, this is Jasper Whitlock-Cullen. My BFF!" He and Jasper both broke out laughing and i just shrugged and joined them.

"Rosawie, yiu can caww me Nessie, if you want." Awe! she has problems with 'L's thats so cute! Emmett set her down and told her to go back and play in the house just as Alice decided to pop over.

"Oh… Is this your room?" She walked in without being invited but I knew she meant well. She was wearing Chanel sneakers and Baby Phat jeans with an Apple Bottom top and House of Darian jacket. I raised an eyebrow and let Emmett in also. We went into my bedroom that was all nice and my clothes were put away; Both Emmett and Jasper hit their heads on the Chinese paper lamps handing above my bed. One was blue the other was green and the last was white; I giggled and sat in one of the circle chairs along the wall, as did Alice and Jasper.

"Looks like Emmie's stuck with the floor." He pouted and plopped down on the carpet then laid back.

"So soft…" He murmured and Alice and I both giggled. We all started talking until Alice suggests we play truth or dare. I frowned upon it and shook my head. Alice didn't once ask why or how I got my bruises or black eye and for that I was thankful. Jasper couldn't and didn't once take his eyes off of Alice. _Oh… Jazzy has a crush!_

"Fine, but sooner or later I will get you guys to play truth or dare with me so neh!" She frowned and stuck her tongue out at us, making us all burst into fits of laughter. But all of our fun was cut short when my father came in and sneered.

"All of you, out! Rosalie, you and I need to talk." Everyone got up and left and I silently begged Jasper to stay with me, but even I knew he wouldn't be able to stop what was coming.

When they left I turned to my father, I was immediatly back handed! My cheek stung and I could practically feel a bruise forming; I turned to face him, my mouth a gap and sneered at him.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" I screamed at him, but immediatly regretted it. His face turned red and I could see the veins in his forhead, His bottom lip curled over and a dark growl escaped. He rose his fist up to punch me, but I quickly dodged it, which only made him even more upset. He grabbed me by the back of the throat when I tried to run and pulled me back roughly.

"What did you say to me, Bitch!" He snarled in my ear and yanked my hair, causing my neck to bed back.

"I'm sorry! Please stop, I wont do it again, please!" I begged for mercy, but got nothing close to it. He brought his fist up and it connected with my nose, he brought it away and brought it back down again, but this time. There was a snap! He let go of my hair and I fell back onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling

"You little cunt! You should be grateful that we're still letting you live here! And yet you show us NO respect, you little skank!" He kicked me in the side, one blow right after the other. Then he rose his foot up and stomped down on my ribs, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I gasped for air as he continued to stomp down on my ribs and lungs. When he finally decided to stop he pulled my up by my hair and brought his fist right into my face. With not a single warning. Like before, each blow was right after the other, but much more painful; after a while he dragged me to the kitchen and pulled out a carving knive from one of the drawers. He gragged me to the bathroom and threw me down into the tub. He got in and sat down, straddling my stomach. He moved down slightly so i could feel his cock just under my navel. He lifted my shirt up and pressed the blade to the skin on my stomach, just then I realized why he wanted to do this is the bath tub. All the evidance would wash down the drain. He pressed the blade down on my skin, and at first it only felt like a small pinch, but then when he continued to cut deep and moved the blade across my skin the actual pain started. It stung and made me want to scream, but I knew he would hurt me more if I did such, so I decided against it and kept my mouth shut.

Once he was done I looked at what he had carved into my skin, when I saw it, a small whimper escaped my lips, and for that he slapped me. He had carved the Words: "Daddy's Little Cunt!" into my abdoman. It stung immensly, but I held in all whimpers and cries. It took me a second but I finally realized I was crying and the teasr were running down my cheeks. When the blood dried, he got off of me and pulled my up by my arm, he dragged me to my room after throwing the knive in the sink. He punched me again in the jaw, cheek, eye, nose (which was still making that sickening crunching sound each time he did) and wind pipe. He brought one fist to my stomach and the other to my throat. I crumpled to the ground and he kicked me repeatedly in the gut. When he stomped all over my wrist I wanted to scream, soon after he left and I let all tears, cries, sobs, and whimpers go. I stood up-the best I could- and colapsed against my bed, holding my stomach and tried to catch my breathing. I curled under the blanket and stayed there until the sky turned dark. I finally decided to get up and walked to the bathroom; I washed the blood down the drain then hopped in the shower breafly. It stung intensly but i ignored it and washed up. I had blood all over my face and stomach, and a busted lip; I most likely had a broken nose, fractured wrist, maybe a couple broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding.

But i was too tired to walk all the way to Jasper's just to see Carlisle and walked all the way back with more bandages and stitches. I would just get more by the end of the week most likley. When i looked in the mirror my eye looked black, purple and blue. With a hint of green. I winced and got into some pajama pants and climbed into the bed. I stared at the ceiling until i decided to put my Ipod in it's dock and listen to some music. The song "Mercy" by Duffy was the first to fill the room and I started thinking to myself:

_Please! Why won't my father give ME some mercy some time?_

When I noticed it was 3 A.M. I decided it was time to go to sleep. Half way to sleep i shot up right in my bed- much to my ribs protest- and realized something!

_Shit! School starts tomarro! Mother fuck!_

* * *

**Did you like? Did you? I need to know these things. I work hard at what I do, keeping to Fanfiction stories going at one time ain't no picnic. So... why don't you hit that review button and make my day! I could really use some smiley time! Have a good day! or night! or afternoon! or evening! or-**

**Jasper: Plz, Lizz! Shut up plz, I am making Edward and Carlisle make out together!**

**Me: Really? Can I see?**

**Jazz: Sure!**

**Me: *jumps up and down* Yah! Goodbye everyone! *Runs off with Jasper to watch Ed and Carl make out, then watch the after shock!***

**-Lizzie Roze**


	5. Major Others Note

**I am sorry I haven't updated. Shits been going on with my family and I didn't have time. Plus with the shit going on with school, the house, my brother I haven't had any fucking time for this. My life's being a bastard right now so I'm about to start typing up the new chapters with the stories. I'll have them up as soon as possible but I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all. Please don't hate my guts like my family at the moment. SO I'll start typing right after I update this authors note and make it REEAAALLLYYY long got you guys and for both stories, just don't hate me. IM SORRY! I'll do all I can and I'll update soon. Love you guys, UPDATING SOON.**

**-Lizz Roze**


End file.
